Love is Believe
by AiSiYA
Summary: Inilah cinta. Walaupun hanya dirinya yang luput dari ingatan masa lalu Sakura, Sasuke akan tetap meyakinkan istrinya bahwa perasaan mereka lebih besar dari penyakit amnesia anterograde./ficlet/


Love is Believe

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau masih tidak mengingat Sasuke Uchiha, suamimu?"

Sekali lagi Sakura menggeleng ketika ibunya bertanya hal yang sama. "Aku tidak yakin kalau sudah menikah, Bu."

Ibunya sangat kukuh ketika berbicara. Seperti memaksa Sakura untuk menggali pikirannya yang tertinggal.

Menurut Sakura, semuanya masih sama, seperti saat di mana ia masih mengingat semua orang; paman, bibi, sepupu jauh, dan teman-temannya. Hanya saja, ia tidak mengingat sama sekali tentang bagaimana dirinya bisa sampai ke rumah sakit dan kepalanya diperban.

Sakura memandang selimut yang membungkus tubuh bawahnya. Ranjang rumah sakit terasa semakin sempit ketika keluarganya berkunjung.

Sasuke Uchiha, berdiri mematung di dekat sudut ranjang Sakura. Pria itu membeku untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Satu detik saat kejadian jatuhnya Sakura dari tangga di koridor kantornya, adalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang datang tanpa diundang.

Dokter bilang tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan; otak Sakura hanya mengalami kerusakan cedera ringan, sehingga membuatnya terkena amnesia anterograde. Sasuke tidak habis pikir jika dokter itu menggunakan kata 'hanya' untuk istrinya yang jelas-jelas mengalami kecelakan parah.

Dalam kasus ini, Sakura akan mengalami ketidakmampuan untuk mengingat informasi baru secara permanen, namun masih dapat mengingat informasi lama. Dengan kata lain bahwa pada individu yang mengalami amnesia antegrade cenderung masih memiliki kecerdasan yang sama sebelum trauma ini terjadi.

Seharusnya memang benar jika ini adalah amnesia anterograde; kalau saja Sakura bisa mengingat suaminya sendiri. Sampai saat inipun dokter masih bingung kenapa Sakura sama sekali tidak mengingat masa lalunya bersama Sasuke, kenangan bersamanya dalam pernikahan. Padahal wanita itu mengingat semua hal yang telah terjadi, kecuali insiden kecelakaannya.

Mungkin ini hal tersial untuk Sasuke karena hanya dirinya masa lalu yang tidak diingat Sakura. Hanya dirinya salah satu orang. Istrinya menggap jika kehidupan wanita itu masih bermula pada kelulusan di Universitas. Sebelum mereka menikah.

Satu minggu adalah waktu paling cepat untuk Sakura berada di rumah sakit. Wanita itu merengek meminta pulang, berbicara pada ibunya agar ia bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan karena sudah lulus. Padahal kenyataannya Sakura sudah mendapatkan pekerja sebagai pegawai di suatu bank Tokyo.

"Ini rumah impianku dulu. Apa ini rumah kita?" Sakura bertanya ketika turun dari mobil. Matanya terpana melihat rumah minimalis yang berada di kompleks perumahan hijau.

"Iya." Sasuke menjawab, mengeluarkan koper mereka dari bagasi mobil.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura lembut, membawanya hingga ke ambang pintu masuk.

Ibu Sakura bersikeras untuk beberapa waktu yang cukup lama agar mereka dibiarkan tinggal bersama. Hanya berdua demi mengembalikan sedikit ingatan Sakura tentang Sasuke.

"Selamat datang di rumah, Sakura," ucap Sasuke pelan, tersenyum selembut mungkin.

Sakura hanya diam; mengedipkan kedua matanya satu kali. Tidak ada ekspresi antusias seperti yang digambarkan wanita itu beberapa minggu lalu. Wajahnya kentara sekali bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan terlalu diingat." Sasuke menghela napas sepelan mungkin. "Biarkan ingatanmu kembali secara perlahan."

Waktu terus berjalan ketika mereka selalu bersama. Saat Sasuke bekerja, Sakura akan selalu menunggu tanpa keluar rumah. Setiap akan jalan-jalan, Sasuke selalu menemaninya, mengingatkan Sakura jika ada sesuatu yang dilupakan.

Semua perlu proses untuk kembali dan mengingat. Kesabarannya akan memberikan hasil yang ia perjuangkan untuk Sakura. Sebuah kemurnian dari perbuatan yang ia lakukan demi ingatan istrinya.

Saat keluar dari dapur, Sakura nampak kebingungan sendiri. Wanita itu seperti orang linglung yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Sasuke yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil membaca koran bertanya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku lupa kenapa aku harus ke dapur tadi." Wajah cantiknya menyiratkan bagaimana perasaan terluka ketika tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu karena kembali melupakannya.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, tersenyum tenang, merasa sedikit terhibur dengan sikap istrinya yang malah terkesan imut. "Tadi kau bilang ingin membuatkan kopi untukku."

"Ah, benar, terima kasih, Sasuke- _san_."

Setiap kali Sasuke mengingatkan, saat itulah Sakura selalu mengucapkan terima kasih. Dua kata yang akan diucapkan istrinya dengan rasa ketulusan mendalam, kata ganti untuk kalimat 'aku mencintaimu'. Di mana harapan untuk terus berjuang tidak hanya berada pada Sakura sendiri. Di sinilah letak tugas Sasuke sebagai seorang suami. Mencintai istrinya dengan segala takdir yang diberi Tuhan.

"Untuk apa membeli kue?" Sakura bertanya ketika Sasuke menaruh kue tart di atas meja makan.

"Ini hari ulang tahunku."

Lalu Sakura mengangguk, ia tersenyum lebar ke arah Sasuke. "Aku akan mengingatnya dari sekarang."

Meski Sakura cepat lupa pada hal yang baru, jika dengan bekerja keras melakukannya, Sasuke yakin akan ada saat di mana mereka kembali pada perasaan yang sama.

Sasuke harus berjuang seperti ketika ia pertama kali merasakan perasaannya untuk Sakura. Sasuke akan terus bekerja menggapai cinta Sakura.

"Sasuke- _san_ , tadi Naruto ke sini untuk apa, ya?" Sakura menutup telpon rumah, menggaruk tengkuknya bingung.

"Dia mengundang kita ke acara ulang tahun anaknya yang ke-1 tahun."

"Wah, anak Hinata- _chan_ ternyata sudah 1 tahun, ya. Padahal bukannya waktu itu Boruto baru berusia 8 bulan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Iya. Itu ingatanmu sebelum kecelakaan."

Tiba-tiba wajah Sakura menyiratkan keterkejutan. "Eh, Sasuke- _san_?"

"Lupakan." Sasuke tersenyum, mengelus penuh rasa kasih sayang puncak kepala Sakura. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan; semua baik-baik saja."

"Kenapa kita tidak punya anak juga?"

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kita baru menikah beberapa bulan, dan kau harus pulih dulu. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, Sakura."

Sakura berpikir sejenak, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya menatap Sasuke. "Memangnya kita sudah menikah?"

Sasuke terkekeh mendengarnya; ia hampir mengeluarkan suara tawa renyah. Pertanyaan itu selalu Sasuke dengar setiap hari, ia sudah terbiasa dengan segala hal ketidaktahuan istrinya.

Rasa sakit itu pasti ada. Denyutan di hatinya akan selalu bekerja ketika mendengar kalimat itu, seolah Sasuke adalah penjahat yang memaksakan sebuah pernikahan tanpa cinta di dalamnya. Lebih sakit lagi saat Sakura bangun di ranjang yang sama dengannya, wanita itu malah bertanya siapa nama Sasuke.

Dalam tekun Sasuke menjalankannya, kesabaran menjadi prioritas utama, untuk Sakura ia berikan segalanya. Asalkan bersama, semua cerita akan berakhir bahagia walau tanpa saling memiliki.

Raga Sakura adalah miliknya, namun semua ingatan itu terlampau jauh untuk dijangkau.

Tidak peduli seberapa panjang Sasuke menceritakan proses pernikahan mereka, tentang bagaimana dua tahun masa pacaran berlangsung, atau di mana tempat-tempat yang pernah mereka jumpai bersama. Semua cerita ini hanya untuk meyakinkan segalanya, ingatan Sakura pasti akan membaik. Tanpa perlu mengenal waktu, karena Sasuke selalu mempunyai kesabaran yang menemaninya.

Sasuke akan selalu mengingatkan istrinya untuk terus melakukan latihan memori, selalu menemani ketika ada terapi ke dokter. Karena inilah cinta. Semua hal akan terasa mudah saat melihat senyum manis milik istrinya.

"Sasuke- _san_?" panggil Sakura agak ragu.

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih untuk sore hari ini." Sakura berucap sangat pelan, berusaha agar suarnya terdengar lembut.

Mereka berada di teras belakang rumah setelah pulang dari jalan-jalan ke tempat Universitas bekas kampus Sakura dulu. Di sana ada event bazar makanan tradisional. Sekarang Sakura mulai menyukai hari minggu karena di hari itu Sasuke akan selalu menemaninya; dari pagi hingga Sakura benar-benar terlelap.

Sasuke meremas tangan Sakura, berusaha menyalurkan besarnya rasa kasih sayang yang tertanam jauh di dasar lubuk hati.

"Aku akan berusaha mengingat kembali semuanya," ucap Sakura, suaranya dibuat setegar mungkin.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, lalu mengangguk optimis. "Iya."

"Sasuke, walaupun aku tidak mengingatmu, tapi aku merasakan sesuatu di sini." Sakura menunjuk letak di mana hatinya. "Hatiku selalu berdebar ketika matamu melihatku, dan selalu tertekan ketika kau tidak ada di rumah. Aku bingung kenapa ini bisa terjadi."

"Inilah yang dinamakan cinta."

Untuk menatap Sasuke, sebenarnya Sakura agak ragu. "Apa aku memang mencintaimu?"

Pria itu tidak menjawab.

Semuanya ada pada hati Sakura, dan hati Sasuke yang akan setia berusaha mendekat. Hati mereka akan selalu terhubung tanpa adanya ingatan. Perasaan datang ada pada keyakinan diri sendiri ketika kenyamanan bersama orang lain. Karena saat Sakura nyaman bersamanya, Sasuke yakin jika istrinya akan merasakan cinta.

Meskipun selamanya, Sasuke akan terus mengingatkan Sakura. Tentang semua ingatan yang akan diisi dengan lembar baru. Tentang cinta. Cinta mereka yang akan terus terhubung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SELESAI**

Word 1242 :'')

Gatau mau bikin apa. Tapi ini baru buat pas abis magrib dan baru selesai sekarang xD maafkeun sama typo-nya jikalau ada.

Terakhir, kesan dan pesannya setelah membaca, minna. Siapa tahu dapat membangun(?) dan dapet inspirasi :* :* :*

With love,

 **Aisiya**


End file.
